


Always Keep an Edge On Your Knife

by heidi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Remix, Fanvid, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some words of wisdom from the Winchesters - in two versions - one from S4, and one after 99 episodes of Show - set to The Corb Lund Band's "Always Keep an Edge On Your Knife"; spoilers for the first 99 episodes of Supernatural contained herein - although some are only half a second long. "A good, sharp edge is a man's best ledge against the uncertain vagaries of life." Originally posted in 2009 and 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Keep an Edge On Your Knife

2009  


 

2010  



End file.
